Perfect Love ( HitsuxRyu fanfic)
by MollieKershaw13
Summary: When Ryu saves Hitsugaya from a hollow , will he show deeper feelings for her


**. "Ryu" Hitsugaya whispered breathlessly but she just smiled weakly and said "I'm glad...you ok" blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.  
The claws were pulled out from Ryu's chest and she fell down on him with a cry of pain, his robe were immediately painted red, making him realize how much blood she actually was loosing. The hollow was about to attack again and Hitsugaya knew that he wouldn't be able to save both but then a figure jumped between him and these monster, kicking it in the opposite direction. The figure turned around and he saw that it was Ichigo "Are you all right?" he asked as he blocked the hollow's attack with his sword "Me yes, but Ryu is badly injured" he shouted back as he sat up, placing her limp body in his lap. She was barely breathing, her eyes half lidded but the worst was how much blood she was loosing. "Bring her to Orihime`s place and keep her from passing out" Ichigo told him as he cut of one of the hollow's arms.**

Without a second thought, He jumped up and ran, carrying the nearly unconscious Ryu in a bridal style. "You have to stay awake, Ryu. You understand me?" Hitsugaya said to her as her eyes slowly began to close "Keep your eyes open. Concentrate on me, listen to my voice" She forced her eyelids open but her usual bright golden eyes were dull and clouded with pain, it nearly broke your heart to see her like that. "Just hold on a while longer, we're nearly there" he almost begged as you saw that she weren't able to stay awake much longer. "Toshiro" she whispered weakly and as Hitsugaya looked down on her, he saw fresh tears, falling from her eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered before she closed her eyes again, her head falling back over his arm.

"Ryu! RYU!" He shouted at her desperately and speeded up even more, knowing that she hadn't much time left, if he didn't hurry. Reaching the house, he kicked open the door as Orihime , Uryu , Chad , Renji , Rangiku and Rukia came running towards him, they only saw the bloody and unconscious girl in his arm, he quickly let you to into a spare room. She told Hitsugaya that he had to wait outside and though he did it reluctantly, he knew it was the best that way. Letting yourself plop down on a chair in the waiting room, he buried his face in your hands and thought about all the times he had the chance to tell Ryu how he felt and now it could be too late.

" What have I`ve done ". His heart felt heavy and was filled with feelings, he didn't knew before. It was all so new for him, he never had been so touched by anything. This girl. It really had managed to melt his heart. Not too long after this, Ichigo walked through the door and sat down beneath him, patting his back assuring "She will be all right, Hitsugaya. She's strong and brave" he told Hitsugaya and he knew he was right, she really has a strong mind, though she's very sensitive but still there was this fear. "I'll be right back" he said and stood up, returning a few minutes later with some clothes for him to change out of his own blood covered.

He let out a groan as he was getting changed , the pain was shooting up and down from his spine were gash that the Hollow made was extremely painful . He then joined Renji and Rangiku who were sitting in the living room . " Don`t worry captaim , Ryu is too subborn to die " Rangiku comforted Hitsugaya who then smiled for the first time .

After a few hours Orihime finally came out of the room, her face unreadable. He jumped up from the chair and forced him to wait patiently for her to tell him how it went. She walked over to Hitsugaya and explained "The healing process went well and I did what I could but now it's up to her, how much she is willing to fight for her life. The only thing we can do is wait and hope" He nodded and asked "Can I see her?" "Yes , but let her rest , she`s been through a rough time" Orihime replied, then she walked past him to wash himself off but turned around again "Talk a bit to her. she won't feel lonely" Nodding again, he stepped into the spare room and saw Ryu lying on a bed . He sat on a wooden chair beside Ryu laying so life reckless fighting her life .

" Ryu, please wake up" Suddenly she knew a fimilar voice beside of her , forcing her eyelids to open  
She focus on what was in front of her but after some seconds you realized that you were staring into his Icy blue orbs, belonging to none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Toshiro" she said but it was barely above a whisper, her throat was dry and she still felt weak to talk any louder. A rare smile curved on his face as he answered "Yeah, it's me. You don't know how glad I am that you're finally awake. How do you feel?" his voice sounded like it came from far away "My body hurts but what happened?" Toshiro sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, not looking in her golden eyes. "You saved my life and were badly injured..." he stopped and looked deep in your eyes "You nearly died"  
This shocked Ryu and she stared up at the white haired captain with wide eyes. She looked away trying to get the message inside the brain which was taking a long time to response . " You need some sleep after all your wounds look sustained " he walked outside of the room leaving you to sleep .

After hours of a deep sleep , she decided to get up and welcome her friends , Matsumoto was lazing around in the living room, reading manga while munching on some cookies , Rukia , Renji , Uryu , Chad and Ichigo went out for the night , Orihime was cooking in the kitchen . But she looked up when she spotted Ryu heading for the door. "Taichou, where are you going?" she asked, a cookie dangling from her lips. " Getting some fresh air , do you know where Hitsugaya went off " she asked heading for the front door , " He`s outside on the rooftop " she carried on eating her cookie .

Ryu opened the door and drifted onto the roof which sat by Hitsugaya , he was just watching the full moon which reflected his orbs .

" I`am glad to see you " Ryu approached him as he turn to look behind .

" Should you be in bed "

" I just wanted to spend time with you "

" Fair enough "

She join with Hitsugaya watching the purple dark sky printed with the clear white moon over the town . " It`s beautiful , I could just stare at it forever "

" Um Ryu " he started to blush turning to her as she was gazing at the moon .

"Yes " she replied

Toshiro began stroking her cheek soothingly and slowly she could feel the cold . She leaned her head in his soft touch and enjoyed the feeling of his skin against her skin. "Ryu"

Toshiro's voice made her look up into his turquoise eyes

"Why have you done that for me? Risking your life to save mine?"

"I never could have left you to die"

"But I didn't deserve this. I always shout at you and make you cry. Why would you care about me so much?"

" Because I care about you very much "

She told him he looked away from you. He didn't know what to tell her . She sat quietly for a moment, but then tears began to spill from her eyes, her body trembling.

**"Toushiro, now I'm so scared!" She gasped out, sobbing. Hitsugaya sat upright and pulled her close to him, she buried her face into his chest and continued to cry. He ran his hands up and down her back, comfortingly.**

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay. I'm here. I promise I'll protect you..."

She sniffed, "I'm not afraid of that, I know you'll protect me," Ryu lifted her face from his chest, causing her eyes to meet.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Hitsugaya!"

Hitsugaya blinked. **_She's worried about me?_**** He thought, " Does she care about me that much "**

"Promise me you won't get hurt... Promise me you won't die trying to protect me." she pleaded.

"I can't promise that..." More tears flooded her orbs. Hitsugaya stared at you in shock. Not knowing what overcame him, he leaned in and brushed his lips against her`s ever so gently. Out of comfort or at least that's what he would tell himself. 

Ryu smiled , Toshiro's eyes widened for a second before they became a normal size again and a happy smiled appeared on his face he wrapped his arms around her waist "I love you " he said, then he leaned down to press his lips carefully her yours, like he was afraid to break something fragile. She returned the kiss immediately and slipped her arms from his cheeks around his neck, pulling him closer into her.

He leaned his head against Ryu`s head nuzzling and then he picked her up in a bridal style leading her inside into a room .

He carefully laid her down on her bed and let his gaze sweep over her beautiful body,over her slender neck . Hitsugaya laid his lips on the hollow under your ear and trailed fiery kisses down her neck , he then laid his lips onto her lips sharing true love kiss . They release their lips apart

** He just chuckled amused and lifted himself up from her, removing his robe, together with the top part of his uniform.**

Gazing at his toned body, she let her hands trail over his muscled chest and abs, feeling how they flexed under touch. "Ryu" Hitsugaya groaned her name and crashed his lips on hers . Once again sharing a kiss that they are never gonna forgot , she grabbed his silky white hair of his letting out a moan , " Your so beautiful " he let out .

Moments later their bodies were completely one tangled in sheets of the bed wrapped up tight into eachothers arms. She leaned closer to his chest resting against it , Hitsugaya let out a smile kissed her on her forehead " I love you so much " she smiled " Love you too " she gave him a peck on his cheek , he blushed showing 50 shades of red and pink . He tugged her closer to his chest hugging and not letting her go like it was his precious treasure

.

Meanwhile while Rangiku was wandering upside she came across a room , laid two love birds embracing each over . " Perfect love " she closed the door .

Next morning

She was so tired that her eyes were un-willing to open. She turned over in her bed, huffing and laying your face in the pillow. Why where the birds so loud outisde your window?

"Good morning love."

She heard Hitsugaya whisper into her ear. Her eyes were now un-willing to stay closed. With a large smile she rolled over and looked at her soulmate.

"Morning." He said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hitsugaya" You mumbled as she leaned close to his ear. She sighed to herself. She felt it was like paradise being in love with someone who was close too . "Will you stay beside me forever." She whispered seductively in his ear.

She heard a laugh reach his throat. "Yes of course anything but you in the world ."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." You said with a kiss.

As she went to pull away, he put his arm around her waist and settled it around her waist. He pulled her into the light kiss she was sharing and made it passionate and beautiful. He massaged the bottom of her back with his hand feeling his cold hands on her skin . She felt his arms and hands around her waist . He got to her shoulder blades and she blushed when she realise her bra was exposed. He smirked at you.

. "Now, we match...nearly." He said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

Ryu laughed lightly as he turned her around to face him she felt so utterly comfortable with him.

He looked at her body in awe. "Ohh, Ryu...your so beautiful."

She flushed pink. "So are you." as she holded his cheeks to lean for a kiss .

She started kissing again embracing Hitsugaya eachover.

" Wow Captain someone found a lucky girl " Rangiku was watching the all time while they have been making out .

" RANGIKU ! why "

Ryu just let out a simple laugh more sweeter than anything .


End file.
